


under your skin feels like home

by joshllyman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Non-Binary Sugawara Koushi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: “You look so good and I couldn’t touch you,” they clarify. They take one hand and pull on his lavender tie for emphasis. “Couldn’t drag you away from your boring work party and take you the way I wanted.”Daichi’s breath catches in his throat, and Suga sees him slip into subspace, his eyes going glassy, his mouth parting prettily. “Take me now, then, Koushi,” he answers.





	under your skin feels like home

**Author's Note:**

> i was at a con over the weekend and as part of a panel on writing explicit fanfic we did basically fanfic mash that resulted in me writing a short daisuga scene ft. orgasm delay/denial  
and here we are almost 5k words later

Suga’s got Daichi pressed up against the door to their bedroom as soon as it closes. Daichi swears as Suga pins him, hands shoved into his shoulders, hips flush together.

“Daichi,” they say, their eyes meeting. “Daichi, you were awful today.”

“I was?” Daichi questions, taking the corner of his lip into his mouth. Suga loves when he does that; it’s so goddamn cute. They press their mouth just there and leave their nose against his face.

“You look so good and I couldn’t touch you,” they clarify. They take one hand and pull on his lavender tie for emphasis. “Couldn’t drag you away from your boring work party and take you the way I wanted.”

Daichi’s breath catches in his throat, and Suga sees him slip into subspace, his eyes going glassy, his mouth parting prettily. “Take me now, then, Koushi,” he answers. 

“Oh, I’m going to,” Suga assures him. A smile spreads across their face. “But you’ll have to wait the way I had to wait.”

“What—?” Daichi begins to protest, but Suga’s mouth is on his in an instant, and there’s nothing slow about the way they shove their tongue past his lips. Daichi’s hips roll as he tries to crowd himself closer to Suga, and Suga shakes their head. They pull away.

“I’m in charge, here, Daichi,” they remind him. Daichi swallows.

“Yes,” he agrees. “Yes, you are.”

Suga offers him a sultry smile before they kiss again. Suga can feel the way Daichi is already shaking just a little beneath their touch, and it sets their nerves on fire the way it always does, having Daichi so pliant, so willing to do what they ask. They twine their fingers with his and pull him gently away from the door, their mouths still moving together. They spin him around and push him down into the bed, breaking their kiss to admire his swollen lips, the line of his already-hard cock tenting the fabric of his pants. He goes for the knot of his tie, and Suga grabs for his hands again, clasping both of them.

"Daichi," they admonish. "I thought you knew I was in charge."

"I do," Daichi says. "I do know."

"Then do as I ask," Suga says, and Daichi nods. 

Suga sets about undoing his buttons at their own pace, chasing their fingers with their mouth, lining his chest with kisses. "I think," they mumble, just as they finish the last button, leaving his chest exposed. "I think you might need some help keeping your hands to yourself."

Suga doesn't miss the way Daichi's muscles tense, the way his eyes widen. He nods, more slowly this time, and Suga sucks a bruise just above the line of his pants.

"I'm going to get the rope," they say, sitting back up and giving him a quick kiss. "Stay here and be good."

Suga kisses him once more and then stands, heading for the closet where the restraints are kept, hidden behind Suga's extensive scarf collection. They grab out the rope, a soft, purple bamboo blend that Suga found online somewhere, and return to bed. They make quick work of Daichi's shirt and tie, hesitating briefly before tossing them to the floor (they'll worry about the wrinkles later). Daichi sits up, letting Suga rearrange the pillows to support him, letting his hands fall back so Suga can tie him up.

"Hmm, you are being good," Suga hums. Satisfied with the knots binding him, they kiss from the inside of his wrist all the way up to his neck. "Do you know how badly I've wanted you all night?"

"Tell me," Daichi answers, his voice breathy and uneven.

"Couldn't stop thinking about this," Suga says. "You look mind blowing in your suit, Dai, but I couldn't stop picturing you naked, spread out just for me."

They suck at his neck, the spot that makes him squirm, and squirm he does, testing his restraint for the first time. It holds easily, and Suga smiles against his skin. "You're so hard for me already, hm? So eager to please."

"Yes," Daichi answers. He turns his head toward Suga, who's pleased with the way his skin is flushing. "Yes, Koushi, I want you so bad, please."

"I know, baby," Suga says. They bite gently at Daichi's earlobe. "You'll have me, don't worry, I've got you."

Their hands find the buckle of his belt and work it open, followed by the button and zipper of his pants. Daichi lifts his hips as Suga slides them down with his boxers in one go, leaving him naked and exposed. Daichi looks down at himself and then back up at Suga, who’s spitting into one hand and running a thumb over the precome leaking from the head of Daichi’s dick. They wrap their hand around him, just barely touching, but Daichi looks gone already, closing his eyes and throwing his head back, his mouth open in a silent expression of pleasure.

“Daichi,” Suga says, removing their hand. Daichi’s eyes fly open and his head snaps up, confused. “I want to hear you.”

“Koushi—”

Suga grasps him again and strokes, and Daichi moans, his legs shaking with the effort of trying to keep himself still. Suga uses their free hand to add pressure against his hip, helping him stay stationary. Daichi settles back against the pillow and closes his eyes again, a stream of curses and groans and strangled whines of Suga’s name falling from his lips as Suga works their hand more quickly, pushing him closer to release. Suga feels fairly confident they could wring at least two orgasms out of Daichi tonight if they let him come now, but they could also do this: as Daichi’s need grows, as he trembles yet harder under Suga’s touch, as his words become less like words and more just insistent, unending shouts, Suga withdraws their hand altogether and moves themself away from Daichi.

Daichi inhales a deep, shuddery breath and opens his eyes. “Koushi?”

Suga doesn’t respond. They stand and undo their own shirt and tie, smirking, knowing they have every ounce of Daichi’s attention. Their pants come off next and join the growing pile of clothing on the floor, and clothed in just briefs they return to Daichi’s side. They lean over and kiss Daichi’s hip, licking at his skin, tasting the sweat that’s accumulated in the short time they’ve been in bed. They move their mouth further up, along Daichi’s side, over his abs, sucking at his nipple for a moment, before eventually ending just short of his mouth. They lay down beside him, head pillowed on one hand, the other brushing across Daichi’s lips.

“Koushi,” Daichi says again, and his voice is hushed. Suga can hear the tension in it, his need unfulfilled.

“I said you would wait,” Suga reminds him, a warning tone in their voice.

A moment of unhappiness flickers across his face, replaced immediately by acceptance. He nods. “I can wait.”

“Good.” Suga kisses his mouth and Daichi goes soft underneath them, his stress seeping out of him. “You’re so good for me, Dai,” they hum, nosing against his cheek. They pet through his hair, and Daichi makes a soft, appreciative noise in the back of his throat. “So good, baby, so patient.”

They rest their head against his shoulder and use their fingers to trace lightly against the skin of his neck, his chest, his stomach. 

“What do you think?” they ask, their hand teasing down near his groin. “Should I touch your cock again? Do you want my hand?”

Daichi bites his lip, apprehensive but clearly interested. “If you want,” he answers cautiously, looking up and meeting Suga’s eyes.

Suga chuckles and kisses him, swift and sweet. “Good answer. I do want.”

They wrap around him again and he gasps, lifting off the bed once before remembering himself. Suga tangles their leg with his to keep him grounded. They set a quicker pace from the start this time, stroking him long and hard and biting at his chest and shoulder, the juncture of his jaw and neck. Daichi grunts and pants, swallowing hard.

“Do you know how good you feel, baby?” Suga asks, dropping their voice to a seductive whisper, speaking directly into his ear. They lick around the shell of his ear. “I love feeling you, Daichi, you fit so perfectly in my hand.”

Daichi whimpers, cries out, “Koushi, Koushi, I—”

Suga pulls their hand away again, and Daichi’s toes curl in frustration, but he keeps his mouth closed.

“Good,” Suga whispers. They press their faces together, breathing in Daichi’s scent. “Good, baby, you’re doing so well, I’m so proud of you.”

Daichi shudders, trying to move himself closer to them. Suga hops back out of bed, throws their underwear in the pile, and drapes themself on top of Daichi. Their chests are flush against each other; they kiss his jaw, his chin, and finally his mouth again. Daichi pushes his tongue past Suga’s lips and Suga lets him, lets him draw it along their teeth, against the roof of his mouth. 

“Oral fixation,” whispers Suga when Daichi has to pull away to breathe. “You want my mouth, hmm? You want me to suck your cock for you?”

Daichi’s mouth opens, then closes again. 

“It’s okay, Dai,” they assure him. They run a hand along his chest, nails digging into his skin. “You can tell me. I know you think I look pretty with your cock in my mouth. You love it, don’t you, watching me suck you down?”

“Y-yes,” Daichi answers, “I do, but if that’s not what you want—”

Suga licks into his mouth, shutting him up quickly and effectively. Suga’s hand continues its downward trajectory toward Daichi’s groin, grasps hard at his hip, scratching harder still. “Of course that’s what I want,” they whisper against his skin like it’s a secret. “I want to feel you inside me, baby.”

Daichi’s answering groan shoots arousal straight into Suga’s dick, and they shiver with it. They place one last kiss against Daichi’s mouth before moving down his body, kissing but not lingering against his chest and stomach and thighs. They nuzzle their face against his dick and sigh Daichi’s name before taking most of him down in one go.

Suga’s hands have to dig into Daichi’s hips to keep him from thrusting immediately upward. Not that Suga would normally mind—they love having Daichi fuck their mouth—but that’s far too fast-paced for Suga’s intentions for the evening. They swallow around him and Daichi moans appreciatively. They back off with a slurp, use their tongue to lick up his shaft instead, massage his balls with their free hand. Suga’s tongue finds Daichi’s frenulum and flicks there repeatedly, and Daichi whimpers. 

Suga loses themself a little, licking at Daichi, not taking him fully back into their mouth, until Daichi is shaking and straining against the rope and Suga presses a kiss to his dick.

“Sorry, love,” they mumble, grinning up at him, “I got carried away. You taste good.”

They take the head of his cock into their mouth, swallow down the precome they’ve been letting accumulate to emphasize their words. Daichi relaxes, marginally, and Suga rubs firm circles into his skin with the hand against his hip. They take him down again, inch by painstaking inch, until their nose is buried in the hair at Daichi’s groin. They hum around him, and they look up in time to catch him biting hard enough into his lip to draw blood. Suga shakes their head, hoping to indicate to him that he needs to make noise if he wants Suga to stay where he is, and what pushes past his lips is a broken cry of  _ “Koushi” _ that makes Suga’s toes curl.

Suga gives his cock one last lick and rests their forehead against Daichi’s thigh, catching their breath. 

"Please," Daichi cries, and Suga shakes their head. 

"Dai, baby," Suga purrs, and they drag themself up Daichi’s body slowly, heavy with arousal and exertion. Daichi bites his lip and whines, and Suga chuckles. “Are you getting impatient? Have you had enough?”

Daichi's legs tremble, and his throat bobs as he swallows hard. Suga traces a line down Daichi's dick, and it twitches under their hand. Daichi’s eyes fall shut.

“I haven’t had enough,” he says, his voice just above a whisper, and Suga kisses his cheek, needing to touch him gently for a moment. They breath deeply, inhale the sex-sweat scent of his skin, taking a moment to come back to themself. Another inhale, an exhale against his neck, and then they rest their chin against his sternum. 

"You're close, hm?" Suga asks. They pinch Daichi’s thighs, and he strains against the ropes tying him to the headboard. A low whine escapes his throat. 

"Yes. Koushi, please."

Suga raises an eyebrow. "You know the more you ask, the longer you'll have to wait," they observe. They drag their hand along his navel, his pecs, bite gently at his throat. "You should really learn some patience."

"Koushi," Daichi rasps. 

Suga hums. "Maybe I'll just get myself off first. Maybe that will teach you."

Daichi's eyes go dark, and then he closes them altogether. 

"Do you want me, Daichi?"

"Koushi," he answers. "Koushi, I want you, I want you—"

Suga leans over and stops him with a kiss, swiping their tongue inside his mouth.

"I think, then," Suga whispers, "I think we'll get you a little closer, first, and then maybe you can use that mouth for something more productive than begging."

Suga presses their lips against Daichi's and wraps their hand around his cock. When Suga finally moves their mouth away he gasps for air and chokes out a "yes!" that make Suga's cock twitch. They stroke him slowly and bite hard on his shoulder, and Daichi shouts, pulls against his restraints again, lets his head fall back against the pillow with a groan of frustration.

"You're so pretty when you're like this, Dai," Suga mumbles, their tongue flicking out over the tender skin of Daichi’s collarbone. "Such a mess for me, baby, I love it."

"Love you," Daichi answers, his voice raw, and Suga breaks for a second and buries their nose in his neck.

"Love you," they answer, "love you so much." 

Suga continues working Daichi's cock, slow and languid. They slot one leg between Daichi’s and rub their own dick along his thigh, their head falling against Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi stays quiet, mumbling Suga’s name over and over, but Suga can tell his desperation is mounting, can tell he’s getting close again. When he stutters out "please, please, please," they remove their hand and grin.

"I know what you want, baby," they sigh, and Daichi’s chest heaves but he doesn’t object. They scoot up and straddle Daichi, one leg on either side of his head, their cock just brushing up against his lips. Daichi's tongue slips out of his mouth and licks what of Suga's cock he can reach, and Suga's eyes flutter shut. They rock forward a little, push the tip of it into his mouth, and he sucks at the head, moaning as he does so. Suga loves Daichi’s mouth, his tongue, his enthusiastic, thorough treatment of Suga when they’re on top of him like this. He takes Suga further, a bit at a time, running his tongue along their shaft, swallowing around them. Suga’s head drops back and they let out a long, loud moan, and Daichi uses this as encouragement to take them further, until their tip is pressed to the back of his throat.

“Fuck, Daichi,” Suga gasps. They reach one hand down to fist in his hair. “So good to me, baby, wanna come down your throat.”

Daichi maybe tries to say something, but it comes out too muffled for Suga to understand. He sucks more eagerly, lifting his head up to take as much of Suga into his mouth as he can, even as his eyes water. Suga swears and falls forward, one hand coming to support them against the wall, the hand in Daichi’s hair tightening. 

“Gonna—mm, Dai—gonna fuck your mouth, baby, hold still for me—”

Daichi settles back against the pillow, and Suga pushes forward experimentally. Daichi’s mouth falls open further, accommodating Suga as they hit the back of his throat again. They pull out and push in again, and then again, building a steady rhythm. Daichi’s moaning around them, which feels amazing, attunes every nerve in their body to what he’s doing. Suga loses focus on everything that’s not Daichi’s tongue, his mouth, his face. Their hand falls away from his hair to hold against his jaw, and he leans into the touch, his eyes falling shut.

“Daichi—fuck, Daichi, you look so beautiful right now—”

Daichi’s long answering moan brings Suga’s blood to boiling, and they feel tension coiling in their low groin. Their movement stutters, and Daichi picks back up, sucking them hard.

“Gonna come—Dai—fuck!”

Suga spills down Daichi’s throat, legs trembling as they do. Daichi drinks them down, swallowing everything. Suga’s head falls back onto their shoulders as they attempt to remember how to breathe. Daichi’s tongue licks up the last of their erection, chasing them even as they pull out of his mouth.

“Fuck, Daichi,” Suga pants. “Somehow I always forget how fucking good you are at sucking me off.”

Daichi chuckles. Suga carefully swings their leg back over and collapses beside him, throwing an arm over his chest and a leg over his groin, which grazes against his erection.

“Koushi,” Daichi whispers, even as Suga’s eyes fall closed. “Your leg.”

Suga lifts their head off his shoulder and opens their eyes slowly. “Do you have a problem?” they ask, daring him to challenge them.

Daichi just sighs and noses into Suga’s hair. Suga closes their eyes again and rests, the warmth of Daichi beneath them lulling them into a near slumber. After a few minutes Daichi begins to squirm, clearly uncomfortable.

“Have I forgotten something?” they ask, voice sickly sweet, pressing their leg further down and resting fully atop Daichi’s dick now. 

Suga knows they’re not playing fair, but when Daichi’s hips lift to meet the pressure against his leg, they reach up and slap him across the face, and he cries out Koushi’s name, sharp and loud.

When Suga speaks again, they drop their voice to a whisper. “Daichi. Daichi, baby, I thought you were going to be good for me.”

“I am,” Daichi says. His voice is raw, his throat likely sore from having Suga’s cock pressed into it. “Just—please, Koushi, touch me—”

“I will,” they promise. They kiss the spot where their palm hit his cheek. “I will touch you, Daichi, but you have to be patient.”

After a moment he nods, tight, and Suga hesitates, leans down next to his ear. 

“Are you still okay?” they ask, their normal voice, not the voice they’ve been using all night. “We can stop if you need.”

“No,” Daichi answers, shaking his head. “I’m fine, I want this.”

“It’s not too much?”

“I love it, Koushi.” He meets Suga’s eyes, his own shining bright. “I love you.”

Suga nods, pressing their faces together for a moment before sitting up again, their thigh still pressed between Daichi’s legs. They look down the length of his body, taking in the sight of him. He’s got a bit of Suga’s release smeared across his lip, there’s red poking out from under the ropes holding his wrists, he’s covered up and down in bruises and bite marks and a few scratches, and his dick is still hard, red, and leaking. Suga takes in a deep breath.

“You look amazing,” they sigh, running their hand down his chest. “You look extremely fuckable.”

Daichi bites his lip hard, clearly straining against the need to move himself against Suga. “Then fuck me.”

If Suga’s leg presses a little harder into Daichi’s erection, it certainly isn’t on purpose. Daichi whines but doesn’t move, his eyes flickering up toward Suga in desperation.

“Good,” Suga praises him. “Mm, you want to be filled, don’t you?”

“Please,” Daichi answers. “Yes, please, Koushi—”

“It’s okay, baby,” Suga interrupts. They lean down and press a feather light kiss to his lips. “You don’t have to beg, I’m going to give you what you want. Just relax. I’ll be right back, okay?”

Daichi nods, and Suga kisses him again, running their tongue along his swollen lips. They return to the closet and rifle around for another moment, coming back to bed with a pearlescent white spiraled dildo in one hand and a bottle of lube in the other. Daichi’s eyes go wide when he spots Suga’s selections.

“What do you think?” Suga asks, lowering themself down to lay beside him. They tap the tip of the dildo against Daichi’s lips. “Good choice?”

Daichi’s tongue flicks out and licks along the length, his eyes falling shut as he does so, and Suga hums contently.

“Yeah, I think so, too.” They set the toy aside and gently tug the pillow out from under Daichi’s head. “Lift up, please,” they ask, tapping Daichi’s hips, and Daichi lets Suga reposition him as they want, placing the pillow under him to prop him up. Satisfied, they reach for the lube and pour some over their fingers.

The first slips in easily. Suga doesn’t even pause at the knuckle, just forces themself further inside, and Daichi writhes. 

"Cold," he hisses, and Suga shrugs.

"Oops." They add a second finger and pull a moan from Daichi's throat as they begin to stretch him out, scissoring their fingers. They avoid his prostate on purpose, for now, aiming more for preparing him than pleasuring him. They don’t hesitate long before adding a third finger, and Daichi adjusts easily around them. 

“You’re so ready for me, huh?” they mumble, laughing quietly.

“Yeah,” Daichi affirms, his breath more even for now as he gets used to the feeling. “Ah—Koushi, I’m ready, I can take it.”

Suga smirks. “Are you sure, baby? I’ve barely done anything.”

Their middle finger rubs hard against Daichi's prostate.

“Fuck!” Daichi shouts, and Suga laughs again, letting their fingers dig into that spot over and over, forcing more yelling from Daichi. They pull away for a moment, stretching their fingers out and pushing him open even more, before coming back in and rubbing against that nub again, hard and fast, and Daichi’s losing control of his words, breath coming in giant, shaky gasps, until Suga freezes. Slowly, slowly, they pull their fingers out of him. 

"Koushi!" Daichi cries as Suga withdraws. "Please, I need you, touch me, please—"

"Do you want to come, Daichi?"

" _ Yes, _ " he answers, his brows furrowing, "yes, I want to come, please let me come, Koushi, let me come for you."

Suga kisses him, licking along his bottom lip. "You've been so good, baby, I'll let you pick. How do you want to come?"

Daichi swallows hard. “Your—your mouth,” he answers.

“Hmm,” Suga says, nudging their nose into his. “Ask me nicely.”

Daichi groans even as Suga chuckles. “Koushi, can I come in your mouth, please?”

"Yes,” they answer, nodding against him, “I'll put my mouth back on you and get you off, Dai, baby.”

Daichi looks like he could cry. “Thank you, thank you—”

"As soon as you take this whole cock."

Daichi keens, and maybe that's an unfair deal, asking him to take ten inches before they’ll offer any extra stimulation, but Daichi loves a challenge, always has, and Suga knows he’s up to this one. They make a scene of taking the dildo into their mouth, sucking on it as obscenely as possible, leaving it covered in spit. Daichi’s eyes are fixed on them, unmoving, as they cover what they couldn’t reach with lube. They lean over him and line it up with his entrance.

“Ready?” they ask, and Daichi nods quickly.

They push in slowly, but he’s stretched as far as Suga could reach with their fingers and the real challenge of this is the length. About halfway down they pull out and push in again, keeping their thrusts shallow, listening to Daichi thrash against the rope above them and whine their name. They do this several more times before pushing in further, and Suga can tell when they’ve reached past how far they could prep him by the way Daichi freezes, tense. 

“Relax,” Suga murmurs to him, pressing kisses along his thigh. “Relax, baby, you can do this.”

“I know,” Daichi answers, but his voice is tight.

“I’m so proud of you,” they continue, their hand moving to push slowly into him again, letting him accommodate the new part of himself being stretched out. “I’m so proud, baby, you look so good like this. You’ve been so good, so patient for me all night, I can’t wait to reward you.”

Daichi’s eyes close, and Suga can’t quite tell from where they are if it’s out of tension or desire. They glance down at their progress. There’s still two or three more inches of the dildo he hasn’t taken, but Suga noses up against his cock anyway.

“Dai,” they say, “look at me, baby.”

His eyes flutter open and lock with Suga’s.

“You can come now, okay? You can come whenever you want.”

“Koushi—”

Suga takes him into their mouth, and Daichi screams, louder than he’s been all night, his legs wrapping around Suga’s back. Their hand thrusts the cock into his ass, hard and fast, setting an unrelenting rhythm that they match with their mouth. They bob their head along his length, losing themself in his pleasure, the continuous wailing of their name from his lips. It’s neverending, now, the way Suga’s name tumbles out of Daichi’s mouth over and over, and it only spurs Suga to take him faster, suck him harder, push him closer and closer and closer to the edge, only this time they’ll go crashing over it, together.

They pull off for only a moment, breathing hard, reaching up and tugging at Daichi’s chin.

“Look at me when you come, baby, I wanna see you,” they breathe, and Daichi nods before Suga licks along his length and takes him down.

Daichi takes his words to heart, not looking away, and Suga is blessed for it. His lips quiver, even as he curses and cries, and Suga watches him, and they know he’s going to finish in the moment before he does because he falls quiet, lets the sound of Suga’s mouth on him and the harsh slap of the cock into his ass fill the room before—

When Daichi comes, his voice breaks on a shout, his entire body trembling with the intense wave of pleasure that crashes over him. It seems to go on forever, or maybe just for a moment; Suga loses track of time, caught up in watching Daichi’s face, the relief, the ecstasy of his orgasm written all over his features. He’s shaking, and shaking, and Suga finally lets his cock fall out of their mouth, slowly tugs the dildo out of him, and crawls up beside him. They make quick work of undoing the knots keeping him tied to the headboard. As soon as he’s free he wraps his arms around Suga, curling in tight against their side, still shivering. Suga pulls the blanket up over them and presses soft kisses against the top of Daichi’s head.

“Daichi,” they murmur. “So good, so good, you were so beautiful, baby.” They sigh and close their eyes as Daichi holds them tighter. “I love you so much, Daichi, thank you.”

“Love you,” Daichi mumbles, and Suga feels it more than hears it, his lips pressed against Suga’s chest, just above where their heart beats. “Fuck, Koushi, I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Suga repeats. They inch away from him and take one of his wrists in their hands, massaging gently, being careful not to press too hard against the reddened skin. Daichi sighs, his body pliant, boneless as Suga breathes life back into him. 

They’ll get up, eventually. They’ll worry about the pile of clothes on the floor that are likely wrinkled and in need of ironing, about the mess they made of the bed, about the need to clean and put away everything they’d used. For now, though, for now, they wrap themselves in each other, and breathe together, and take the time to be quiet and blissful and entirely in love with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks as always to becca and sam and luka  
title from snow patrol's "you're all i have"  
yell at me about volleyball on tumblr @joshllyman
> 
> oh! [ purple bamboo rope ](https://www.twistedmonk.com/collections/exotic-ropes/products/bamboo?variant=26252138951) and [ pearlescent spiral dildo ](https://shevibe.com/split-peaches-unicorn-horn-silicone-dildo-pearlescent-white-large.aspx)  
have fun


End file.
